


Taking care of you

by Stasawe



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Selfmade wants so much attention, They love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stasawe/pseuds/Stasawe
Summary: Selfmade is sick and Nemesis doesn't want to be contagied. Nevertheless, Tim is weak. He is weak to Oskar's charms.
Relationships: Oskar "Selfmade" Boderek & Tim "Nemesis" Lipovšek, Oskar "Selfmade" Boderek/Tim "Nemesis" Lipovšek
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Taking care of you

**Author's Note:**

> Super cliche and so easy to predict. I'm weak, sry  
> Btw, just imagine that coronavirus doesn't exist here pls xD  
> Also, it's my first time writing in English :( I hope I didn't make a disaster

It's Sunday and Nemesis has just gotten up to continue his routine of going to the office and playing SoloQ until his eyes hurt. It's a bit late, so he assumes that Selfmade would already be in the office, but, surprisingly, it doesn't turn out that way.

The door to Oskar's room is half open. When Tim walks over there, he can hear a low voice complaining.

"Nemeee…" Selfmade moans, with a childish and pleading tone.

"What?" Nemesis asks and enters to the room with certain doubts, finding his best friend on his bed with a slightly red face. He seemed to be agonizing. 

"I think I'm sick." Oskar says quietly, looking into Tim's eyes. 

"How did you get sick on Summer?" Tim wonders. He can't understand what his friend had to do to get sick on this season. Maybe too much Ben & Jerry's, but if that was the case, Nemesis should be the sick one.

"Whatever, I just feel so bad…"

"Do you want me to go to buy some medicine…?"

"No, no. I already took some."

"Ok, then get some rest." The midlaner finishes, deciding to leave his friend's room.

"Wait, Neme, where the fuck are you going?" Selfmade replies outraged. There's no way Nemesis is gonna leave him alone. 

"What?" Tim doubts, stopping at the demanding voice.

"Are you not gonna take care of me?" 

"I mean… I don't wanna be contagied."

"But come on!!! I'm sick!" Oskar insists, in a little boyish tone, like a child that want to achieve his goal at any cost.

"Yeah, I can see it." Tim sighs and rolls his eyes. 

"I'm feeling so bad right now..." Selfmade keeps insisting.

"Get some rest."

"My head hurts so much…" Oskar is not going to give up.

"Just sleep" Nemesis ends, leaving the room, closing the door, heading to the office and deciding to leave the sick Selfmade in the gaming house. 

The jungler says nothing more. He simply bits his lower lip as he watches Tim leaving him. 

However, he doesn't care. Selfmade is going to get what he wants. He knows Nemesis perfectly, and he isn't going to stop until he has his midlaner in his room… being more exactly, in his bed.

* * *

Tim is obviously worried. Nevertheless, he has nothing to do there. Selfmade has already taken the medicine and just needs to rest. The right decision is leaving him alone.

Still, the office feels a little empty. Normally, on Sundays, only he and Selfmade are there. Sometimes Rekkles, but the ADC uses to take the day off for real, unlike the mid-jgl duo who play SoloQ all day.

A message on Discord catches Tim's attention. However, when he sees that it is from Oskar, he decides to ignore it. He knows he doesn't have to give in to his jungler.

But the messages don't stop.

_ Selfmade _ : come on…

_ Selfmade _ : I'm so sick…

_ Selfmade _ : Neme I need you :(

_ Selfmade _ : don't leave me alone

…

Nemesis just keeps ignoring those comments.

_Selfmade_ : ok, fuck you, you don't care cuz I'm not enough sick, so I'm going to the office :)

Wait. That's not how it works. That's not true. 

_ Nemesis _ : don't you dare

_ Selfmade _ : omw

…

Oskar has to rest, but Tim knows that his jungler is sometimes quite stubborn... And that he is capable of doing everything to get what he wants. 

Worried, Nemesis gathers his things and decides to return to the gaming house. He was so lucky because the messages came when he was still queuing up to play SoloQ and not when he was in the middle of a game.

When Nemesis is back and walks quickly to Selfmade's room, he can see his jungler lying comfortably on his bed and smirking. He seems to be totally fine. 

The midlaner sighs, and can't help but smile slightly. Oskar always does it. He always manages to get away with it. And as much as Nemesis can't admit it right now, his jungler's smile is his weakness. That mischievous winning smile combined with his beautiful blue eyes are Tim Lipovsek's weak point.

"Are you gonna take care of me?" Oskar asks, putting eyes on him and with a super sweet and pleading voice.

_ Honestly, this guy… _

Yep cock. He fell in love with Selfmade. He fell in love with that sweet but psycho guy, who always makes him smile. 

"I mean… otherwise I wouldn't be here."

With one last smile in response, Selfmade enjoys having Nemesis for him throughout the day. Because he loves being by him side. He loves teasing him, making him smile and spending time together. Even if they are just best friends, Oskar knows that sooner or later they would be something more. Because he loves him so much. Very much. And, the more time they spent together, the more certain he is that their love is mutual.

* * *

The next day, Nemesis fell ill.

"Wait... is Tim sick?" Rekkles asks a bit worried. 

"Ok, ok, my bad," Selfmade admits, slightly smiling. "But don't worry guys, I'm gonna take care of him."

"How the fuck did he get sick on Summer?" Hylissang adds, not understanding anything. 

"Maybe too much Ben & Jerry's?" Bwipo laughs.

"Yeah, probably that's it." Selfmade comments, smiling, trying to suppress his laughter and gathering his things to return to the gaming house.

"Ok… This guy definitely had something to do with it." The toplaner says, watching how Oskar leaves with an expression on his face that basically says  _ "I am the culprit". _

At least, they didn't have scrims that day. They just had to make some content with Pete for YouTube videos. 

* * *

"Hey." Selfmade's voice draws Tim's attention.

"Why are you here?" Nemesis asks, although he already knows the answer.

"It's my turn to take care of you." Oskar replies, smiling and looking at Tim's eyes. 

Anyway, the young midlaner can't complain. Selfmade makes him so happy, and he loves the warmth he feels in his chest when the Polish jungler invades his personal space. There is definitely no escape. He couldn't help but fall in love with Oskar.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I'm still learning english, so this is the first time I write something that is not in spanish. I hope I didn't make so many mistakes (I did many researches and spent a lot of time to make sure that it's not a disaster), and if I did some, let me know please! I wanna improve ;;; I'm regreting don't giving a fuck about english when I was younger… :(


End file.
